The Claiming of Bonnie Bennett
by RockerChick08
Summary: What if Niklaus Mikaelson broke his werewolf curse only to imprint immediately on the teenage witch who nearly foiled his every plan? Klonnie. One-shot. Spells out the word C-L-A-I-M while exploring the journey of the Original Hybrid as he sets out to "claim" the stubborn Bonnie Bennett as his. Alternate/adjusted 2x21 and 2x22 happenings. Rated M for sexual situations and scenes.


1) **C** ONFINEMENT

 _It begins like most chaotic events do. Without an inkling of warning._

One moment Bonnie Shelia Bennett is in a bear like hibernation, sprawled out in her comfortable queen sized bed with her caramel silhouette glowing beautifully in the light of the full moon after an ugly night of failure with the Scooby gang — and the next she is catapulted from her slumber by a sudden weight settling on top of her!

Startling with panic, the witch fruitlessly fights to rid herself of the distinguishable mass while loud and rhythmic panting fills her ears and soft fur fills her balling fists.

 _Werewolf._

She immediately coins the creature pinning her to her bed, before shifting into survival mode, using her magic to throw the animal across the room. It SLAMS into her wall with a resounding thump — but is back on top of her so quick, she has to wonder if she imagined throwing it in the first place.

Snarling brusquely, it brandishes it's razor, talon like fangs inches from her face with a clear warning.

Bonnie's chest rises and falls rapidly, heart threatening to pound it's way out of her breast as her green eyes crash into raging gold, and she slowly stills her fighting limbs.

Tilting it's head to the side, the wolf arches it's brow almost as if to say, _That's what I thought._

The arrogance has the teen witch gritting her teeth with newfound tenacity and throwing caution to the wind, recklessly gearing up to use her magic again — when the monster suddenly silences her retribution, lowering its head to the sliver of cleavage exposed by her cotton, white cami… right over her heart. And she stills.

Too afraid to move — almost too afraid to breathe — Bonnie's large eyes stare down at the midnight fur covering her bosom.

She's shocked stupid to hear and feel a sigh emanate the heavy creature a moment later as it relaxes all its suffocating weight onto her, arms framing her wild ringlets of hair and hind legs curled up on either side of her caramel legs.

 _Trapped… Imprisoned… Confined…_

* * *

Beaming happily at the witch, hauntingly beautiful moonlight continuously seeps into her bedroom, illuminating the visible parts of her minuscule body as she blinks up at the ceiling.

Bonnie lies awake beneath the slumbering beast. So heavy… So imposing… Yet in the strangest most unreasonable way… comforting — oddly smelling nothing like a dog to her senses and everything like charcoal pencils, the most delicious batch of Gucci by Gucci cologne, and darkness... danger... power.

Stifling a yawn, she absently winds her fingers into the fur atop it's head when it growls lowly into her collarbone before adversely swiping her chin with it's tongue, all of it a perceived command for her to close her eyes and rest, which she exhaustedly obliges.

And so the witch ends up sharing her bed with a werewolf…

She will not sleep in an empty house tonight. His warm body subdues her through the early morning chill.

2) **L** ASCIVIOUSNESS

 **"Mr… Mikaelson…"**

The original hybrid jots his name across a dry erase board, before swiveling to face a classroom of students with a dimpled grin.

Moments earlier, he'd reclined in the rolling chair of a supply closet, hands punishingly striking red the bosom of a rather insightful guidance counsellor as she rode his member to kingdom come…

The brand of his fingers around her ivory neck, his fangs in her breasts, and his seed on her belly have since been removed from her person, but the tranquility the brutal coupling branded into his stormy mind, ever so wonderfully remains…

"Sorry, I'm late! —

Sweeping into his classroom, the object of his ire briskly annihilates his every peace and reclaimed control, replacing them with affliction and ungovernable ardor. And he had so thought himself above werewolf lore…

The little witch freezes in the doorway of his classroom, ogling him while his mouth immediately salivates for her.

 _Mate._

He knew it the moment he surrendered to the driving impulse of his baser instinct, scampering off on all fours to follow her scent and infiltrate her bed the previous night…

He also knew this morning when he awoke with reason and logic returned to their dominance and his very human body wrapped around her like a second skin… It was humiliating the way he'd lain on his side more than spooning the bratty adolescent from behind with both arms wrapped around her pliant form, hugging her to him like a cherished possession. He couldn't have fled her chambers fast enough!

Even now, the pounding of Bonnie's heart… the bright discoloration of her cheeks… the panicked recognition in her emerald eyes all too powerfully call to his loins while shouting to his soul her knowledge of his full identity to her.

"You! —

"It's Mr. Mikaelson actually, young lady!" Klaus commandingly interrupts her startled gasp before inhaling ravenously at the lingering scent of his wolf on her skin, beneath her body wash and lotion. A deviant sense of possessiveness slithers its way through his entire being, before poisoning with unhinged fury at the sight of the self righteous disgust entering her leer.

"Take your seat. Now!" he snarls, glaring pointedly into the obliviously defenseless and endangered classmates around her to issue a sure warning.

The rejection of one's mate can cause a heartbreak so obliterating it's life threatening. Bonnie's rejection only enrages the hybrid. Her self righteousness makes him want to throw her over his knee and spank her raw. Her disgust makes him want to bend her over his desk and take her repeatedly — unearthing every protection of soap and lotion, and the only fragrance she knows is his _disgusting_ musk…

Instead, Klaus keeps her after class, handing off a metal paint scraper and ordering she rid his desks of gum.

The witch's anger is palpable and her hatred is potent, so he speeds over, interrupting her work and lifting her chin.

"What the —

"Suck it." he orders, with the fly of his dress pants wide and his egotistical rigidity open in her face.

"What the hell?!" she recoils from him.

"Suck. My. Cock. Bonnie." Cerulean eyes glare relentlessly into emerald as his grip on her chin tightens with possession, thirsty for her submission.

"You're out of your got damn mind!"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm a degenerate, don't you know?! Most importantly, I'm a being who gets what he wants. And little witch… I mean to have you. In every way. In every position imaginable."

Hours earlier, he'd started his day determined to fight the pull toward her.

She'd sealed her fate with her heated glower…

"Fine!" abruptly gripping onto Bonnie's arms, Klaus hurls her to her feet when she continues to refuse his veiny girth. Lowering his face toward hers — only to have her immediately suck in her lips and turn away from him — he burrows himself into her neck, evoking a gasp from her lips as she winces, fully expecting his fangs to pierce her skin, when his red lips brush her with a kiss instead.

His tongue quickly follows.

As if attempting to siphon delectable crimson through her skin, the wolf insatiably sucks and nips at her neck.

"Stop." her assertion comes out an unfamiliar whimper.

"No."

"Stop it, Klaus." Bonnie's soft body melts into his, contradicting the order.

"Push me away, darling, if you don't want it…" he ravenously breathes into her caramel skin, loving the taste of her so delectably he briefly chews on her neck before forcing himself away from her with one parting love bite.

"I will taste those lips." the hybrid leers into the astonished witch with promise. "And I will see them puckered around my phallus." he vows before turning his obsessive attention to the large red hickie now adorning her neck. "Every time you gaze upon this angry mark, I want you to hear my melodious voice deep in your conscious telling you, YOU ARE **MINE.** " he caresses his mark, enjoying the way it seems to make her shudder without reproach. "You take care your mind knows well… I'll make sure your body knows. Real soon, witch." he asserts before abruptly catching the tiniest surprising whiff of her arousal in the air as his eyes flash gold. "Holy hell, real soon. Now leave my sight! GO!"

Exhaling with starvation, Klaus glaringly watches Bonnie scurry out of his classroom with her potent aroma loitering after her.

She is his.

3) **A** MIABILITY 

Bonnie pats her freshly washed face dry while peering into her reflection — gaze drawn, for the umpteenth time, to the obnoxious red mark on her neck.

Gritting her teeth with fury, she lightly touches the hickie before gasping at the tiny tingle that infiltrates her every fiber at the action.

 _'YOU ARE MINE.'_ the hybrid's deep, authoritative voice seems to emanate from her soul.

"No!" the witch exclaims with defiance.

Oh how she'd hoped upon all hope that her wolf bedmate was not Klaus Mikaelson... though she somehow knew the moment he'd thrown his overbearing carcass on top of her.

Spotting him at the front of her American Lit classroom earlier that day, there was no denying it. Bonnie felt it in her heart, mind, body, and soul as she laid eyes on him for the first proper time — and boy was he unfairly easy on those eyes.

With an athletic build scarcely shielded by the tailor made suit he wore… soft, blonde curls… arrestingly blue eyes… deliciously full lips… and dimples for days, she immediately hated him more for his unreasonably gorgeous appearance.

It's an appearance that persistently infiltrates her busy dreams all night...

* * *

Back pressed against Jeremy's sturdy front, the following day, Bonnie basks in the feel of his devoted embrace with a bright smile and happy giggle on her lips — before she is overwhelmed by a certain clenching of her heart.

Gaze shooting up from the game of pool played by her boyfriend's buddies, her green eyes crash instantly into dominating blue filled with a fury so palpable it causes her to shudder. Thighs clenching together unconsciously, she battles the contrasting loathe and desire for the weighty leer.

"What's wrong, Bon?" Jeremy questions her sudden stiffness, before following her rigged gaze. "Oh. Klaus." he bites the name out like bile while protectively tightening his hold on the witch and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry. He's probably here for his precious doppelgänger blood. Dick is so obsessively paranoid he compelled himself a job at our school just to keep track of Elena. He'll split when he sees she's not here…"

He doesn't. The hybrid's unnerving glare follows the teen witch for a full hour, causing her to second-guess the possibly provoking decision of skipping classes that day — and simultaneously worry for her overly affectionate boyfriend's life — before he corners her in the women's bathroom of the Grille.

"You are on thin ice, sweetheart —

"And you're already in the water, freezing your ass off, psycho!" Bonnie glares into Klaus through the mirror of the sink she washes her hands at while he locks the lavatory door.

"You cannot be so daft as to think I will allow you to gallivant around with another man, right in front of my face!"

"You mean my BOYFRIEND?!"

"Hmm." flashing over, the hybrid turns her away from the sink, swiftly grasping the nape of her neck. "He's your boyfriend when you bear my mark on your skin?" he fingers the loose curls near her column before brushing them away, only to be met with the sight of flawless caramel. "Where is it?!" he snarls with rage.

"Witch, remember?" She's spent the better part of her day gathering the ingredients to magically remove the brand. "I don't advertise for things I don't advocate. And the last thing I will ever advocate is your shameful, ugly, disgusting mark! I don't belong to you, Niklaus —

"What did you call me?!"

"... Um…"

Gaping suddenly like a deer in headlights, Bonnie silently berates herself for the utterance of the name of the fascinatingly tragic viking from her dreams.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins at the sight of the furiously growling supernatural, she makes ready to deliver the aneurysm of her 17-year-old life — when he abruptly hooks an arm around her waist, yanks her soft body against his hard, and grasps her face.

He kisses her.

Repeatedly. Not at all like she expects. Klaus is slow... soft... coaxing with his red mouth lingeringly brushing her pink in an attack of intoxicating caresses.

The witch would like to blame it on the sudden connection she feels to him through her nigh time premonitions — would love to blame it on the imprint nonsense. But she fears she'd be lost to his machinations without aid…

Upon the fifth drugged stroke of her lips, Bonnie finds herself helplessly returning Klaus' kisses, shaky fingers grasping the henley material on either side of his torso as she meets his exquisite mouth, tit for yearning tat.

Snarling with possessive rage, the hybrid palms and squeezes her derriere while gradually deepening their lip lock with his full mouth cradling her top lip… her bottom lip… her top, her bottom, pulling and tugging in a painfully slow buildup that has her whimpering weakly and tightening her hold on his shirt. She opens her mouth on a gasp when her knees literally threaten to buckle around his tenth provoking smooch.

Jeremy is an afterthought, swiftly confined to the part of her brain filled with dust and cob webs as Klaus' tongue smoothly introduces itself to its lifelong dance partner, twirling her in a sweltering waltz — a tango of increasing ardor in which he is the dominant lead, yet also a devoted follower, seductively moving at his mate's pace as if reading her mind.

Completely spellbound, the witch finds herself moaning forsakenly by the time one of his large hands enters her curls, fingers caressing through while his taste buds persistently rub against her's, steadily awaken her to his rousing flavor and making her hunger for more… his savor, his touch, his scent, his everything…

He leaves her mouth stunningly kiss swollen and gasping for air as his ivory hands fervently grasp around her toffee ears, breathy lips dragging down her face and grazing her temple and cheek before moving to her right ear. "Don't provoke me, my beautiful witch, and then speak my name as if you're mine." the whispered command tickles her eardrum. "Cause I'll promptly remind you you are." she shudders powerlessly as he continuously kisses her ear.

Backing away with the firm mandate, Klaus fixes the dazed teen with a disarmingly tender smile before lusciously pecking her one final time.

When Bonnie blinks again, she finds herself alone in the bathroom.

Alone with a racing heart and a mind shamefully replaying the kiss of her life.

4) **I** NTIMACY

Bonnie's tired green eyes greet the day, crashing into alabaster pecs.

"Shit!" cheeks coloring deeply at the placement of her thighs, surrounding the hybrid's muscular one, basically humping him with her cotton covered sex, she scrambles wide awake off his nearly naked frame, unnervingly pissed.

"You —

Klaus tugs the witch back on top of him, striking blue eyes taking in her adorable bed hair, pretty eye bags, and dwarfing night shirt.

Basking in the memory of her immediate nuzzling of his chest as he pulled her on top of him hours ago, he tenderly grasps her chin, pulls her in, and kisses her. "Go to school like my good girl today, okay, love? I will see you in class."

And so the madness intensifies…

Klaus begins to frequent Bonnie's bed, waiting each night for her to fall asleep before slipping under her covers — until around the fifth night where he drops the pretense altogether and merely begins turning up in her room at 10PM.

He lounges on her bed, silently watching her carry out her nightly routine. Sometimes he traverses her room, quietly criticizing her knickknacks. One night he looms over her desk chair, helping with her homework.

Spooning her from behind, he rigidly kisses her ear, telling her to 'go to sleep' when she prods him for details on a painful past she already knows too much about.

Her vulnerable eyes avoid his as she divulges her unstable and lonely childhood, the following night…

His intense blues powerfully pierce her with the disclosing of his life as a human.

Night ten everything goes to hell.

Body trapping the witch against her bedroom door, the hybrid's eyes flash gold as he demands to know why she's 'doused in the boy's scent!'

Bonnie stumbles through a placating explanation about a respectable scary movie marathon — before abruptly shaking her head, remembering herself, and furiously shoving Klaus away.

"This is insane! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! That's why I'm covered in his scent! My God, you're making me crazy! You spend a couple of nights in my bed and suddenly I'm refraining from PDA at school, in consideration of YOUR feelings! I'm subconsciously distancing myself from my own boyfriend FOR YOU!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS KNOWS YOU'RE MINE!"

Bonnie demands him to leave.

Klaus holds her bristling form closer to him than ever before as they drift to sleep.

The following morning, the teen witch glares into her reflection, realizing the bastard kissed her cheek and bade her farewell like it was "A Wonderful Life" — when he'd in fact started "Apocalypse Now" in the night!

With no time for the complicated spell, she violently covers the fresh trilogy of hickies on her neck with makeup, before hightailing it to school like his 'good girl!'

Her rebellion comes in the form of her hotly making out with Jeremy against her locker.

Klaus crushes the doorknob of his classroom unrecognizable before slamming it shut with alarming violence. Rampantly fighting away the mental imagery of the witch meeting his ballistic glare head on and continuing to tongue down the human, he dents the wooden entrance with the punishing pressure of his forehead while willing away enraged veins, blood thirsty fangs, and demented black eyes.

Near the end of the first block class, he barrels from his desk, spontaneously declaring the recital of one of his favorite verses of the Romantic/Gothic era, before glaring straight into the infuriating 17-year-old and slowly, snippily dictating.

"Come to the mirror, my honey

I long to see your glisten

With my _hand_ between your _thighs_

I jar stubborn _thoughts_ and make them listen

Watch my fingers disappear

possess what's _mine_ inside your hive

And reemerge with succulent _honey_

As I watch you _come..._ alive"

Fiendish leer continuously glued to Bonnie, Klaus gives no reaction to the sounding of the bell as he opens his mouth on a snarl. "Stay after class, Ms. Bennett!"

The witch grits her teeth at the sight of her ogling and whispering classmates, incensed by the tactless hybrid — yet so irrefutably turned on by his brash behavior.

They'll be the scandalous talk of the school, all to his sick pleasure no doubt…

Wordlessly approaching, Klaus places his hands on her hips from behind, authoritatively leading her to the back of the room and standing them before a tacky full length mirror left behind by the class's previous owner.

"For days, I've done nothing but hold you in my arms and kiss your face…" his right hand leaves her hip to scorch her inner thigh, caressing the sensitive flesh made accessible by the cheer skirt she wore to further rile him with her locker performance. "I'm not this tender, patient, affectionate being, but you draw it out of me."

Looking Bonnie straight in the eyes through the mirror, Klaus watches her swallow while meeting his leer head on and following his deft fingers higher and higher as one hand folds her skirt around her waist and the other disappears into her spanks.

"You make me yearn to consider your comfort… move at your pace — but make no mistake. I am a territorial and possessive beast at my core." stubbornly fighting to keep her eyes open on their ridiculously mesmerizing reflection, her every coherent thought is lost as he brings to life his obscenely improvised rhyme, fingers slowly entering and scorchingly plundering a part of her even Jeremy has yet to touch. "Don't get angry with the big bad wolf, love... You summoned him."

Masterfully pulling out her honey, he intensely forces her to come undone before the mirror over and over again.

It is utter madness, and the witch is reaching a point of no return, she's certain as the hybrid holds her in his arms that night, gently kissing all over her face and repeatedly whispering, _mine, mine, mine —_ while her heart beats in perfect tandem with the claim, softly echoing, _your's your's your's._

In attempt to bring an end to the insanity, Bonnie snuggles into his chest in the stillness of night, whimpering her boyfriend's name.

Klaus vanishes from her bed.

 **5)** **M** ATING

He vanishes from her school... Vanishes from Mystic Falls altogether. For an entire week — and she'd happily turn somersaults at the disappearance, if her bed didn't feel so gapingly empty.

The hybrid makes her feel so painfully weak with his overbearing presence, and yet her weakness is an extraordinary blessing when she's had to be strong for so long!

Klaus brings out this suppressed vulnerability in Bonnie, but at the same time somehow empowers her in an area she's never felt more than mediocrity... her desirability. He makes her feel beautiful, sexy, and fervently invincible.

Until the next time she lays eyes on him at the homecoming dance... on the arm of the school guidance counsellor, Ms. O'Connell.

A wave of chaotic emotions a magnitude of which the witch has never before experienced wracks her entire being as she watches the hybrid converse and dance with the blonde woman.

Stealing him away, at the first available moment, she drags him into the school hall, before swiveling abruptly and pressing a hand to his chest, using her magic to help shove him onto a nearby bench.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I don't believe that is any concern of yours, sweetheart."

Closing in on Klaus, Bonnie moves until she's standing directly before him, between his legs.

"The hell it's not, you infuriating man!" Her breath catches slightly being so proximate to him after so long. She's hungry for it — desperate for it as she runs a hand through the soft golden curls on the crown of his head, before grasping. "You just disappeared! I was worried about you…"

He's so devastatingly handsome in his black tuxedo, with his eyes so blue and his lips so red — and he's not close enough!

Tugging his head into her bosom, the teen encircles her free arm around his shoulders, clutching him to her.

Klaus' hands ball into white knuckled fists, battling his every instinct to keep from fusing his arms around her waist. He nearly shakes from the peril wrought by her mid-thigh length, v-neck, white lace bodycon dress and the utterly teeth grinding vision she makes in it.

"I'm the Original hybrid, love. Don't waste your worries on me…" his fists remain immobile at his side while his mouth develops a mind of its own, tenderly kissing the valley between her breasts.

Disapproving throat clearing forces the floating mates back to earth.

"This is hardly appropriate, Ms. Bennett."

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, her grip tightens around Klaus and her eyes flash the briefest of gold as they shoot open, glaring into the glowering Camille O'Connell, before landing on the unreadable expression of Jeremy Gilbert beside her.

"Your eyes!"

"Jeremy…" the witch's whisper echoes the counsellor's shriek as she blindly detangles herself from the hybrid and hurries after the retreating brunette.

Her heart aches. Dully and terribly. But for the first time it isn't solely for a Gilbert… It breaks also for the centuries old immortal she's disregarded yet again… the original hybrid who'd previously resembled less the dominant wolf and more the insecure viking than she's ever before witnessed.

Tearing out of the gym and into the cool night air, Bonnie proceeds to explain the tormenting emotions to Jeremy along with the many other reasons she can no longer be his girlfriend.

And then he is shot.

Klaus is in the middle of a grade A interrogation with Camille when an indescribable feeling of trepidation overwhelms him.

 _She's in trouble._ He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, as he barrels up from the bench.

"Oh no you don't, mister! You're not leaving this hallway until you expla—

Sputtering, the counsellor pivots wildly about the suddenly empty corridor.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

Elena throws herself onto the pavement beside her reeling and bloody nosed best friend while Stefan jumps into action, biting into his wrist — before he is violently hurled away by a hell-bent hybrid.

Flashing onto the scene, Klaus drops to the ground, cradling Bonnie in his arms and tearing into his wrist.

"Stupid witch! You stupid, stupid witch!"

He presses his crimson appendage to her mouth, glare moderately softening as he gazes at her tired face, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Suckling his blood, Bonnie begins to regain her bearings, meeting his gentle eyes, before landing an affectionate kiss to his wrist.

"You came…"

"Of course, I came, you crazy witch! I'll always come for you! — And just what the bloody hell were you thinking?!" the hybrid spurs them into an argument of werewolf bites, diseased vampires, and overzealous sheriffs, before becoming all too aware of their audience. "Never mind… All is well now. I'll leave you to your…" he eyes the ogling Jeremy with resentment.

"Niklaus." in the midst of lifting the teen from his lap, he freezes, glowering down at her. "Take me home?... Please? —

"I don't believe it. Those crazy rumors were true, Bon?! You two are —

"I explained most of it to Jeremy." Bonnie distractedly offers. "Anything else you want to know will have to wait till Monday, Elena. For now I need to… I want to be with my mate."

Klaus' heart soars at the sound of the open claim.

"… Let's go home, Nik."

Per her request, he leaves a vial of his blood to help cure the dying Damon...

Hours later, amidst their inaugural coupling, Bonnie meets the hybrid's piercingly emotional gaze with a breathless gasp. "I didn't say Jeremy's name that night because I was thinking of him! — I was thinking of you! And how much you scare me… I'm sorry."

Squeezing her small hands intertwined with his own, Klaus lowers his head, devotedly kissing her forehead and temple. "Don't be frightened of me, love, please. The last thing I want is your fear."

"I'm only afraid of the way you make me feel… Don't leave me again, okay?"

The hybrid's heart clenches painfully at the magnitude of sadness in the witch's green eyes, before he stills over her, pausing his claim of her virginal body. "I won't." he ardently vows, grasping her chin, and crashing his lips into hers. "I missed you terribly. Did you miss me?"

"You knew I would, didn't you?" she frowns, before the hybrid kisses it away.

"I only wished and dreamed it, darling, while working to get a handle on my feelings for you —

"I don't want you to get a handle on your feelings."

Ogling Bonnie's gorgeously bare body laid before him like an offering of forever and eternity, Klaus resumes their coupling with possessive rapture.

"I'm sure it's not possible!"

"So! You're my mate?! Hmm… Damn!" the witch mewls and whimpers.

"I'm all yours, Bonnie Bennett — bloody hell! And you're mine!" burrowing his face into her neck, the hybrid deliriously contemplates his impossibly blessed reality.

"Good! And just so you know — shit, Nik! You're gonna break my bed! — If you ever allow another woman to put her hands on you again…" Bonnie bites Klaus' shoulder, triggering his eyes to flash gold and his fangs to broach her neck with a vicious growl.

 _"Mine!"_

Screaming to the high heavens, the two become one, passionately coming together as they mate and bond for life.

The claim is only the beginning...

 **A/N: Thank-you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! :) It's bittersweet, but I must announce this is goodbye from fanfiction again. It's become somewhat of an addiction to me that consumes my time and thoughts and keeps me from my true purpose. I've unfortunately abused it, in search of the love and intimacy every human being desperately craves. That can't be found here. Maybe I'll return one day and use the site as a normal person would, but until then, I've gotta get back to pursuing my true purpose and the deepest love there is, found in Jesus Christ. Later, fam!**

 **WordsOfWisdom: Lust is not LOVE. I'm not sure who needs to hear that today, me, one other reader, everyone who reads this story — but: lust is not love and neither is sex. Sex doesn't equate to love. It should, that's what it was created to do! It was an intimate and sacred gift God gave to husband and wife, a deep and rapturous outpour of their love and the extraordinary act of them becoming one! Unfortunately, a lot of us have sullied it. Sex is no longer that sacred intimacy, but a meaningless source of pleasure and power, an overflow of lust, the eventual result of accumulative time spent with someone, something to do to pass the time, a revenge tactic, or something that just happens. And even in the event sex means much more to us, there's a great chance it is casual and meaningless to our partner… I watch so many reality shows, and I see females jump up and down because they've slept with an ex, and that somehow means they're still IN LOVE with them! It doesn't. It means they're in lust with them! I read fanfiction story after story, rushing through sometimes — thirsty to reach the part where the couple finally has sex/makes love, because that means they're SO MUCH closer! That means they are finally in love! It doesn't. It means they are in lust. Lust is not LOVE. It's a cheap counterfeit. I pray that we all stop yearning for love, and reaching for LUST. Stop yearning for intimacy, and reaching for pornography, unhealthy relationships, cheap sex, and yes even fanfiction. Reach for actual LOVE and the sacred intimacy it was always meant to offer. First and foremost, reach for God because that's who we're truly yearning for. And until we experience His unconditional love and learn to love and forgive ourselves for past mistakes, how can we truly love another anyhow? I pray that God bless us all with His intimate and unconditional love! I love you.**


End file.
